


big damn heroes

by Areiton



Series: the family we make [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drinking to Cope, Family Feels, Grief/Mourning, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: Tony crashed into his life in a cloud of smoke and shrill voices and thrown fists. He pulled the kid out of a fight and into his dorm and Tony--never left. And he never wanted him to. Tony was the brightest star in the sky full of them, drowning out everyone with his brilliance. Rhodes was just a moon caught in his orbit





	big damn heroes

He drinks. 

He always hated when Tony drank instead of dealing with his problems. He thinks somewhere, Tony is laughing at him. 

He thinks that because he can't stand the idea that Tony is disappointed in him. 

~*~ 

Tony crashed into his life in a cloud of smoke and shrill voices and thrown fists. He pulled the kid out of a fight and into his dorm and Tony--never left. And he never wanted him to. Tony was the brightest star in the sky full of them, drowning out everyone with his brilliance. Rhodes was just a moon caught in his orbit--but Tony never made him feel like that. 

When Tony looked at him, it was like Rhodey was the best thing in the universe, like nothing else existed. 

Rhodey never quite got used to that, and Tony never quite stopped. 

~*~

He can't quite wrap his mind around the fact that Tony will never look at him like that again. 

That he'll never hear him laugh or scold DUM-E or drag Rhodey into some ill-advised mad scientist scheme.  

He can't quite believe it because every time Tony should have died, he  _ didn't _ and he thought--maybe this time would be the same. 

~*~ 

Harley watches him when he drinks, his eyes wide and wary and keeps Morgan close, almost protective. 

It  _ stings _ . 

Tony's child should never be afraid of him. Morgan adores him, shrieks with glee when he took her flying, fell asleep in his arms whenever he came to visit and even now, she clings to him, confusion in her painfully familiar eyes. 

Peter was unfailingly polite but always excited, eager to spar and help Tony rip into the suit and steal Rhodey's eggrolls after, when they gorged themselves on Chinese and Tony looked as happy as Rhodey had ever seen him. 

But Harley--the boy who helped Tony when he needed it most, the first child Tony loved, the prodigal son--he watches Rhodey with simmering suspicion and distrust. 

Pepper smiles sadly, "His father was a drunk. And he left. Harley doesn't talk about him much." 

There's a wealth in those words and not a single judgment.

But he stops drinking at the house, after that. 

~*~ 

The world mourns and rages and burns. He doesn't talk to Pepper about it because Pepper has Morgan, has the boys, has given  _ enough. _ But he worries, quietly, and when Fury calls--he answers. 

~*~

Tony  _ built _ . 

He created, because that's what Starks  _ do.  _

Rhodey--he served. Because that's what Rhodes  _ do.  _

But Tony taught him, shaped him, made him into a hero. 

~*~ 

Harley is taken. It rattles them all, and infuriates Peter. Morgan is safe, watched by Clint and Barnes and Rhodey goes with Peter to bring him home. 

It feels  _ wrong.  _

Peter. All of them. They gave too much already. They deserve  _ peace.  _

~*~ 

He remembers once, asking Tony why. 

Why do it. Why risk himself. Why put on the suit.  

Tony was drunk and he thinks if anyone, even Pepper, had been there, he'd have brushed it off. Dismissed it. 

But he didn't. 

He rolled his head to look at Rhodey and said,  _ because this world deserves to be protected. And all its got is us. A bunch of big damn heroes.  _

He laughed, bitter and mocking and it broke Rhodey's heart. 

~*~ 

He watches them.

Watches Peter put his suit back on, watches him step back into a broken world hell bent on destroying itself. 

He watches Morgan building, her fingers dirty and hard and her eyes bright and a smile on her lips. 

He watches Pepper, healing and thinks she will never be  _ whole.  _

He watches Harley and the way he  _ loves _ , so deep and complete. 

He watches and promises, I'll keep them safe. Always. 

~*~ 

He thinks, sometimes, how easy it would be. 

To throw himself into a fight and not walk away. He thinks about how dark the world is, without Tony in it. 

He feels lost adrift. 

A moon with no sun to orbit, only a black hole drawing him in. 

~*~ 

Tony's ring gleams on Peter's finger, a promise of the future and it's bittersweet and  _ hurts.  _ Seeing them so happy makes him  _ ache.  _

"Do you think you'll ever remarry?" he asks Pepper, when Morgan is asleep and the boys have vanished to private celebrations. 

"No," she says. "You know, Rhodey. He isn't someone you replace." 

He glances at her, and her smile is sad and knowing and his breath catches. 

~*~ 

He loved Tony. 

He loved him, would do anything for him and knew that Tony never needed his love. 

He loved Tony and gave him what he  _ needed _ \--friendship, brotherhood,  _ family.  _

It broke his heart. 

~*~ 

Peter goes back to Avenging. No one protests--not even Harley. He is Tony's child, though and through. Rhodey thinks he understands, finally, the fear in his friend's eyes when the boy throws himself headlong into danger.

~*~ 

The world is not ok. He wishes Tony had gotten his dream of peace, wishes that his death had bought that for the world he loved. 

It didn't. But he was there. Him and the new Avengers and Peter. 

_ Big damn heroes _ , he thinks and goes to protect the world Tony loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a final installment after this, from Peter's POV.


End file.
